Space Precure, prequel movie
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Mimi is a timid girl who just returned from America with her parents. But when a Moona attacks her, she and another girl called Momoko gain a power known as Precure. Yes this is a prequel to a series that I'll be writing later on.


Okay, this is truly a crossover but also not at the same time. It uses the characters from Puella Magi but uses plot lines from Precure. Also, though our main character is a Puella Magi. Oh and don't trust your logic on Madoka Magica here as it probably fail, this is pretty much a what-if cast over wise your more likely to get lost as this is a prequel movie to the main series of Space Precure.

Akemi Mimi. The daughter of Madoka and Homura. A weak, pale skinned girl with light pink hair tied back into short pigtails. She had heterochromia meaning her eyes are one pink and one purple. Pretty shy, yet strong-willed and will protect her friends. Her cure name is Cure Luna and when she transforms her hair grows longer and turns sliver while her heterochromia is lost to become golden. And also she is the reincarnated princess of the dark moon kingdom, which is the enemy of the series.

Sakura Momoko. Kyoko and Sayaka's daughter, and the older sister to triplets, Saya, Haruki and Fuyuka. A girl with long blue hair which is just left down. Her eyes are heterochomic like Mimi's but this case is red and blue. Kind and caring but can be very like Kyoko from time to time. Her cure form is called Cure Summer, and when she transforms her hair goes into a ponytail and becomes golden, while her eyes turned sliver. She is also the reincarnated princess of the sun and older sister of Taiyou.

Tomeo Takaku and Sofia. Fraternal twins of Mami and Nagisa. They share the same hair color, which is white which is streaked with blonde. Takaku's hair is messy and scuffy while Sofia's is elegant and neatly in light ringlets. They are color is the same too, golden though one eye has a ring of red. Takaku turns into a girl when he/she transforms and becomes Cure Starshine, or simply Shine. While Sofia turns into Cure Starlight, or Light. In cure form, they have the same blonde hair and green eyes but Takaku has shoulder length hair and Sofia has mid-back length. They are the reincarnated prince and princess of the stars

Usako. Mimi's partner. A fairy of the moon, shaped like a rabbit. She tends to hide her moon inheritance though for the safety of Mimi. Is a pink rabbit with purple eyes.

Nekoko. Momoko's partner. A fairy of the sun, shaped like a cat. Is a blue cat with green eyes.

Inuko. The twins shared partner. A fairy of the stars. Is a green dog with yellow eyes.

Taiyou. The younger sister of Princess Celestia. Is a half cat baby.

That should be it but there is other characters such as twins, Layla and Selena who were Mimi's childhood friends corrupted but that's it.

* * *

><p>Walking, a girl with pure white skin looked down. She had pink hair tied back into two pigtails with golden ribbons. She looked up briefly at the sky, revealing her eyes to be heterochomic with pink and purple coloring.<p>

Her name was Akemi Mimi, daughter of Akemi Madoka and Homura. She was 14 and a only child. She had just moved with her parents, back to japan after 7 whole years in America. She even missed her best friends.

As she continued walking, a brief sound was heard. Mimi sniffed, as a tear drip off her face. She was crying, having been bullied the moment she walked into the school that she was going to, for her heterochomic eyes.

She glanced at the sky again, to see the think rays of pink and yellow which was sunset. The light was faded as the light circle in the sky began fading into the earth shadow making it dusk.

Mimi signed to herself but before continuing to walk, her foot almost stood on a strange mark on the ground. It looked like a moon, just not a full moon a small gap was missing at the side making it appear weird. Somehow, Mimi had a bad feeling about it.

Light faded and Mimi's glanced at the setting sun as it disappeared causing a bold full moon to rise. It shimmered in the misty late evening sky and suddenly the mark glow and made itself full.

A icy cold yet searing hot pain formed itself into Mimi's forehead. She fall backwards and slowly placed her cold hand on the head, in attempt to calm down the pain that seared in it.

The mark eventually stopped glowing and slowly rising from the seal of it, appeared a what looked to be a book monster, holding a blue touch in it's 'hands'. Mimi shuffled backwards, in a attempt to get away from the monster. But it only answered by moving closer and closer to her.

Suddenly a crash was heard and the monster fell back. Mimi glanced and saw a light silvery-pink ball of light which had appeared and knocked the monster down. But what it did wasn't expected. It burst to reveal a small rabbit. But not a normal rabbit, no this one was dark pink with light pink hearts on it's ears. It had purple eyes and bow, and a red and purple heart necklace.

''Yay, I found you-Usa!'' yelled the rabbit, much to Mimi's surprise.

''Um...'' she mumbled, staring at the rabbit in front of her.

''Oh, I'm Usako-Usa.'' said the rabbit, thinking that what was wrong.

''A-Akemi M-Mimi...'' uttered Mimi gently, before freaking out again.

''Akemi-san!'' came a voice.

Turning around, Mimi saw a small normal girl with light skin and blue hair that was long and left down. Her eyes were much like Mimi's and drew the girls attension, they were heterochomic too but this case was red and blue instead of pink and purple. The girl was holding a blue cat with a green bow and lighter blue diamond marks, with green eyes.

''Usako-Neko.'' yelled the cat. ''Now-Neko!''

The cat and rabbit pair glowed and changed their forms into small compact mirrors. The mirrors were identical in function but different in form. Usako's was a pink compact with small purple buttons on the pad that didn't have the mirror. And Nekoko, the cat, had a blue compact with green buttons.

Mimi and the other girl stared at the compacts but grabbed them and put in a code of 2-3-9-4 with the number buttons and the pair began glowing, but that wasn't what confused them. It was when they yelled.

''Space, activate!''

When they yelled that in unison, the pair glanced awkwardly at each other, as they not only yelled something weird but they were now holding hands.

The two girls were wrapped in rainbow light. The rainbow only had four colors, red/pink, yellow, green and blue however yellow and green vaporized and the blue light twirled over to the other girl, and the pink/red flew over to Mimi. The girls gasped and their bodies glowed.

A full scale sliver dressed appeared on Mimi as a light pink belt clipped around her waist and the compact which Usako had turned into popped into a case which was pink and clipped itself on the belt. Her hair flowed around her changing to sliver and grow longer till it was reaching past her waist and the ribbon turned sliver. Her eyes shined as they flashed from pink and purple to a brilliant golden.

The other girl to had changes. Flashing from her school fuku to a long sun colored gown with a dark blue belt. Nekoko's compact mirror also entered a case which was light blue in this case, and also clipped onto the belt. Her hair flowed up and a dark black ribbon wrapped around it making it into a scruffy ponytail, as her hair also turned golden, and her eyes turned sliver.

The duo dropped to the floor and posed with a smile, despite confusion flashing in their new eye color.

''The moon is the emblem of love, Cure Luna.'' said Mimi, holding her hand out as a moon flashed behind her.

''The sun is the emblem of friend, Cure Summer.'' said the other girl, too holding her hand out as a sun flashed.

''Wha?...'' muttered Luna, confused.

''Is this?'' finished Summer, equally wanting an explanation.

''You turned into Pretty Cures!'' yelled Usako, from her case.

''Pretty Cure?'' said the pair in unicorn.

''You have to protect the sun kingdom!'' yelled Nekoko, from the blue case.

The pair blinked and glanced at each other, but their gazes shifted when the monster jumped up and shoot at them with it's claws. The jumped back and later safety on the ground again, adding to their confusion.

''Luna, that's a Moona, a evil monster created by the Dark Moon Kingdom. Shoot at it with your 'moon burst'.'' said Usako, to her partner.

''Even if you say so...'' muttered Luna, closing her eyes and jumping as a few moon sliver light balls erupted around her. ''Precure, Moon Burst!''

The balls of light twisted and turned as they were thrown towards the Moona. It hit on impacted but didn't leave more then a mark but kept him down for a moment.

''Now together!'' yelled Usako.

''Hold hands and call open the sun and moon powers.''

The pair awkwardly glanced at each other at the thought of holding hands with someone they didn't know. But they grasped onto the others hands and yelled to the heavens.

''Glowing lights of the sun!'' yelled Summer, as she held her hand out causing a ball of light to appear.

''Wandering darkness of the moon!'' yelled Luna, too holding her hand out and causing the ball of darkness to appear.

''We call upon you!'' started Summer.

''To break these chains!'' finished Luna.

''Pretty Cure, Mixed Shooter...''

The monster got to it's feet and saw the powering attack and prepared itself. The light and darkness started binding together and creating to a tornado like shape.

''Tornado!'' the pair finished what they were saying.

The glowing tornado mixed with the powers of light and dark, shot towards the Moona and hit dead on. The hit caused a explosion which sent Luna and Summer flying backwards and detransforming. But the Moona was gone and as the pair got up, they smiled.

''Hi, I'm Momoko, Sakura Momoko. Oldest of 4 children, the other three being triplets.''

''Um, Akemi Mimi...Only child...''

Momoko smiled and giggled, at the small returnee from America while Mimi smiled rather shyly.

* * *

><p>Oh yea, just cause I'm writing this, doesn't mean I'm taking a break from Truth of Usagi, the next chapter should be up later today when I get round to it.<p> 


End file.
